The relationships between morbid obesity, changes in body mass index (BMI) prior to cancer diagnosis, and lung cancer outcomes by histology (small-cell lung cancer (SCLC) and non-SCLC (NSCLC)) have not been well studied. Individual level data analysis was performed on 25,430 NSCLC and 2,787 SCLC patients from sixteen studies of the International Lung Cancer Consortium (ILCCO) evaluating the association between various BMI variables and lung cancer overall survival (OS), reported as adjusted hazard ratios (aHR) from Cox proportional hazard models and adjusted penalized smoothing spline plots. OS of NSCLC had putative U-shaped hazard ratio relationships with BMI, based on spline plots: being underweight (BMI less than 18.5-kg/m2; aHR=1.56; 95%CI:1.43-1.70) or morbidly overweight (BMI greater than 40; aHR=1.09; 95%CI:0.95-1.26) at the time of diagnosis was associated with worse stage-specific prognosis, while being overweight or obese was associated with improved survival. Although not significant, a similar pattern was seen with SCLC. Compared with an increased or stable BMI from the time-period between young adulthood until date of diagnosis, a decreased BMI was associated with worse outcomes in NSCLC (aHR=1.24; 95%CI:1.2-1.3) and SCLC patients (aHR=1.26 (95%CI:1.0-1.6). Decreased BMI was consistently associated with worse outcome, across clinico-demographic subsets. Therefore, both being underweight or morbidly obese at time of diagnosis is associated with lower stage-specific survival in independent assessments of NSCLC and SCLC patients. In addition, a decrease in BMI at lung cancer diagnosis relative to early adulthood is a consistent marker of poor survival. Identifying genetic variants with pleiotropic associations across multiple cancers can reveal shared biologic pathways. Prior pleiotropic studies have primarily focused on European-descent individuals. Yet population-specific genetic variation can occur, and potential pleiotropic associations among diverse racial/ethnic populations could be missed. We examined cross-cancer pleiotropic associations with lung cancer risk in African Americans. In this collaborative study, we conducted a pleiotropic analysis among 1,410 African American lung cancer cases and 2,843 controls. We examined 36,958 variants previously associated (or in linkage disequilibrium) with cancer in prior genome-wide association studies. Logistic regression analyses were conducted, adjusting for age, sex, global ancestry, study site, and smoking status.In summary, we identified three novel genomic regions significantly associated with lung cancer risk (rs336958 on 5q14.3, rs7186207 on 16q22.2, and rs11658063 on 17q12). On chromosome16q22.2, rs7186207 was significantly associated with reduced risk [OR = 0.43; 95% confidence interval (CI), 0.73-0.89], and functional annotation using GTEx showed rs7186207 modifies DHODH gene expression. The minor allele at rs336958 on 5q14.3 was associated with increased lung cancer risk (OR = 1.47; 95% CI, 1.22-1.78), whereas the minor allele at rs11658063 on 17q12 was associated with reduced risk (OR = 0.80; 95% CI, 0.72-0.90). We identified novel associations on chromosomes 5q14.3, 16q22.2, and 17q12, which contain HNF1B, DHODH, and HAPLN1 genes, respectively. SNPs within these regions have been previously associated with multiple cancers. This is the first study to examine cross-cancer pleiotropic associations for lung cancer in African Americans. There is inadequate evidence to determine whether there is an effect of alcohol consumption on lung cancer risk. As a member of the International Lung Cancer Consortium, we conducted a pooled analysis of data from the International Lung Cancer Consortium and the SYNERGY study to investigate this possible association by type of beverage with adjustment for other potential confounders. Twenty one case-control studies and one cohort study with alcohol-intake data obtained from questionnaires were included in this pooled analysis (19,149 cases and 362,340 controls). Adjusted odds ratios (OR) or hazard ratios (HR) with corresponding 95% confidence intervals (CI) were estimated for each measure of alcohol consumption. Effect estimates were combined using random or fixed-effects models where appropriate. Associations were examined for overall lung cancer and by histological type. We observed an inverse association between overall risk of lung cancer and consumption of alcoholic beverages compared to non-drinkers, but the association was not monotonic. The lowest risk was observed for persons who consumed 10-19.9 g/day ethanol (OR vs. non-drinkers = 0.78; 95% CI: 0.67, 0.91), where 1 drink is approximately 12-15 g. This J-shaped association was most prominent for squamous cell carcinoma (SCC). The association with all lung cancer varied little by type of alcoholic beverage, but there were notable differences for SCC. We observed an association with beer intake. Whether the non-monotonic associations we observed or the positive association between beer drinking and squamous cell carcinoma reflect real effects await future analyses and insights about possible biological mechanisms. Inherited susceptibility to lung cancer risk in never-smokers is poorly understood. The major reason for this gap in knowledge is that this disease is relatively uncommon (except in Asians), making it difficult to assemble an adequate study sample. In this study we conducted a genome-wide association study on the largest, to date, set of European-descent never-smokers with lung cancer. As a member of a consortium, we conducted a two-phase (discovery and replication) genome-wide association study in never-smokers of European descent. We further augmented the sample by performing a meta-analysis with never-smokers from the recent OncoArray study, which resulted in a total of 3636 cases and 6295 controls. We also compare our findings with those in smokers with lung cancer. We detected three genome-wide statistically significant single nucleotide polymorphisms rs31490, rs380286, and rs4975616. All three mapped to Chromosome 5 CLPTM1L-TERT region, previously shown to be associated with lung cancer risk in smokers and in never-smoker Asian women, and risk of other cancers including breast, ovarian, colorectal, and prostate. We found that genetic susceptibility to lung cancer in never-smokers is associated to genetic variants with pan-cancer risk effects. The comparison with smokers shows that top variants previously shown to be associated with lung cancer risk only confer risk in the presence of tobacco exposure, underscoring the importance of gene-environment interactions in the etiology of this disease.